Sálvame la Vida
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Oneshot. El dolor es insoportable, la muerte de Kurama es algo que afecta a todos... Pero a cierta persona parece dolerle más de la cuenta. KuramaxOc. ¡Aparición especial de Yotsuba!


**Autora:** Shiori Misaka

**Titulo:** "Salvame la Vida"

**Genero:** Romance / Oneshot / OC

**Carácteres:** Shuichi Minamino (Kurama); Yotsuba Tenjo (OC)

**Advertencias: **Por si no conocen los personajes que en esta historia aparecen (me refiero al OC) tratan de otro fic que he estado haciendo pero debido al tiempo de abandono lo elimine y decidi volver a comenzarlo. Aun sin conocer los personajes sabran conocer la situacion, lo escribi hace muchos años (fue mi segundo fic) asi que tengan piedad u-u

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen (DIOS!! PORQUEEEEE!!) sino que son de autoria del maestro manganka, Yoshihiro Togashi. Los personajes de mi invencion son Yotsuba, Karen, Dan y Hinako.

**Summary:** El dolor es insoportable, la muerte de Kurama es algo que nos duele a todos... pero a cierta chica parece afectarle mas de la cuenta. La desesperacion la desconcierta y la hace huir, lejos de todos esos hermosos recuerdos que ahora se vuelven amargos.

**-- **

**. x:-: Sálvame la Vida :-:x .**

- ¿Por qué esa cara Yotsuba¡Deberías estar contenta! – exclamaba una chica de cabellos rubios y largos.

- Es cierto – asentía otra de cabello largo y plateado, con una apariencia muy discreta. – Hoy cumples un año con Dan¿por qué esa cara?

Yotsuba no estaba contenta, de hecho, no podía siquiera fingir una mueca que se pareciera a una sonrisa, estaba devastada. Sus amigas decían que debía de estar contenta pues ella y su novio cumplían todo un año juntos. No era que Dan fuera mal novio, al contrario, era el chico mas lindo y atento que jamás hubiera conocido... bueno, claro que después de Kurama.

_"Pero él ya no esta aquí... así que no debo pensar en eso"_ se decía Yotsuba, mientras esa noche unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos...

**Flash Back...**

- ¡Kurama ha caído! – exclamaba Koto, la animadora.

Y ahí estaban, en un nuevo torneo que Koenma les había indicado ir a meterse para encontrar a un koorime muy peligroso, que parecía haber sido sensei de Touya y estaba haciendo disturbios en el mundo espiritual. Ahora, Kurama había decidido en pelear con él, dejando a Yusuke, quien estaba en el regazo de su novia Keiko, herido por la batalla anterior y la cual había perdido; Kuwabara de espectador también, no había peleado aun, y ansiaba en hacerlo; y Hiei, que recurrió al uso de su Kukuryuha Yaoen Satsken para su batalla, y ahora estaba muy malherido, Botan se encargaba de curar sus heridas. Desde el banco de los jueces, se encontraba Koenma y su fiel acompañante Ogri. Desde el estadio estaban Yukina y Shizuru, observando y apoyando a su equipo como de costumbre.

Sin embargo, Kurama veía a todas partes y no sentía ni su presencia cerca. Yotsuba no estaba en el estadio, ni con Koenma, ni en los camarines con Yusuke y los otros. Karen tampoco se encontraba, cosa que intrigó a Hiei. Mientras los chicos estaban en el torneo, Kurama estaba peleando con el Maestro de Touya, el cual le estaba dando una verdadera paliza. El youko miraba para todas partes, con una profunda herida en el pecho provocada por los picos de hielo de Yuka (así se llama el maestro), y apenas levantándose. Todos le veían con angustia, Kuwabara y las chicas desde el escenario intentaban apoyarle, Yusuke estaba muy débil para eso, ya había perdido la consciencia en brazos de Keiko. Botan intentaba sanar las heridas de él y de Hiei, pero Hiei se negaba a ser examinado por la peliazul. Estaba muy tenso, sobretodo porque no sabía donde se había metido su Ángel, Karen.

Lejos del estadio, dos discípulas, hijas de las koorime y discípulas de Yuka, peleaban con Yotsuba y Karen, las cuales, por culpa de estas dos, no podían ir a darle a Kurama lo que tanto le había encomendado a Yotsuba. Ellas eran Yukime y Yukimi, hermanas, dos chicas que eran aprendices koorime sin embargo el bosque estaba totalmente congelado por su poder. Yukina y Hiei pudieron sentir desde una cierta distancia esos poderes. De pronto, Yukime (la rival de Yotsuba) desapareció, dejando a la pelirroja en medio de muchos altos y verdosos árboles. Con un suspiro, Yotsuba sacó su martillo y destruyó el árbol en el que se encontraba Yukime. El árbol se derrumbó, con la chica en él. Intentó aplastarla pero por mas que podía la nieve estaba muy fría y ella no se encontraba con la mejor de las ropas de ambiente.

- ¡Demonios! – gritó la pelirroja, cansada y agitando el martillo hacia Yukime - ¡a este paso nunca voy a llegar al estadio!

Un fuerte movimiento derrumbó una hilera de árboles, y Yukime saltaba por el martillo de Yotsuba, indicando que no le había acertado al blanco. La pelirroja se fastidió y comenzó a alzar el martillo, intentando hacer todo lo posible para dar el golpe de gracia. Karen, quien se encontraba tras ella, huía con habilidad del aliento de hielo de Yukimi, quien a toda costa quería congelarla. Karen saltaba por todos los árboles mientras que la koorime no dejaba de soplar hielo que congelaba todo, por un descuido, congeló un poco del cabello de la chica. Maldiciendo a la koorime, se detuvo y de un tirón se quito el mechón de cabello congelado (lo cual equivale a gran parte de las puntas de su cabello castaño), y, con rabia, apunto su metralleta espiritual a la koorime, disparando con todo lo que tenía en dirección a ella, que esquivaba todos los ataques.

Mientras que en el torneo, Yuka estaba dándole una paliza a Kurama, lo golpeaba con sus picos de hielo, que se los enterraba en su pecho y le hacia heridas. Botan, quien estaba enamorada de Kurama, apenas podía soportar todo aquel espectáculo. El cuerpo de Kurama parecía un trapo, un trapo a disposición de Yuka, que lo empujaba, lo pateaba y lo golpeaba hacia todas partes, el pelirrojo no podía defenderse, estaba apunto de perder la consciencia. Si tan solo pudiera convertirse en Youko Kurama, pero no... no tenía la pócima a mano, se la había confiado a alguien, a alguien para que llegara y se la diera. Ese alguien es Yotsuba. Kurama le había entregado el jugo de frutas que le permitía convertirse en Youko Kurama, se lo había confiado con las palabras "El día en que yo esté peligro de muerte, entrégamelo, por favor. Confiaré en ti, Yotsuba" y ahora era el momento. Yotsuba y Karen, quienes anteriormente estaban en el estadio, habían ido corriendo a buscar aquella pócima, y al obtenerla, a mitad del camino de vuelta se encuentran con Yukime y Yukimi, que les evitaban el paso. Kurama había estado todos esos momentos haciendo tiempo para que Yotsuba llegara de una buena vez, pero la espera ya estaba cansando al sensei del hielo.

- Creo que ya es momento de acabar con esto... – suspiró Yuka.

Botan, Hiei y Kuwabara se sobresaltaron al escuchar esta frase. El koorime asomó una espada de hielo, nacida de una espada especial de los ainu, nació una larga lanza espiritual que congelaba a quien la tocara. Kurama, con esfuerzo, se levantó, intentando soportar su propio peso e impresionándose al ver esa espada.

Karen seguía escapando de los poderes de Yukimi, quien ya había congelado todo el lugar, y su territorio se había expandido: Karen estaba en desventaja. Y Yotsuba hacia lo posible para contraatacar pero la koorime ya había congelado mas de una vez su martillo, quien con su fuerza, pudo romper los hielos, pero los ataques no le daban y solo se estaba cansando al agitar el mazo una y otra vez. Tenía que llegar al torneo y darle la poción, no había otra manera de que Kurama lo venciese... o viviera. Sin embargo, Yuka ya tenía previsto el asunto y les había ordenado a sus discípulas a irlas a atacar. Claro que cualquiera hubiera subestimado al par de koorime, pero en verdad su poder era de temer.

- Esto esta mal Karen... – Yotsuba cayó al suelo, su martillo espiritual desapareció – estoy exhausta...

- ¡Dímelo a mi! – respondió Karen, esquivando los ataques de Yukimi, aún.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yotsuba? – preguntó Yukime – tal vez somos demasiado para ustedes.

- Cállate, - gritó Yotsuba - no tengo tiempo para jugar con dos payasas como ustedes. Tengo que llegar allá...

- ¡Anda Yotsuba! – exclamó Karen – yo pelearé con ambas.

- ¿Estás segura?

Karen le hizo una mueca. Yotsuba asintió, entendiendo la indirecta y volteándose en dirección al torneo. Corriendo, hasta que Yukime se atravesó en su camino.

- No dejarás la batalla hasta acá... Tu rival soy yo.

- ¡Karen...! – llamó Yotsuba.

La chica (Karen) corrió a toda velocidad hacia Yotsuba, quedando Karen en frente a Yotsuba, como en una fila.

- ¡Ahora las congelaré a las dos al mismo tiempo! – gritó, Yukimi, entusiasmada.

La koorime disparó su rayo congelador. Sin embargo, Karen y Yotsuba dieron al mismo tiempo un gran brinco, como Yotsuba iba atrás, apoyó en el aire su pie en la espalda de Karen, tomando impulso hacia los árboles y de un brinco a otro logró pasar tras Yukime.

- ¡Se esta escapando! – gritó Yukime, volteándose a ver a una pelirroja que le sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Muérete! – gritó Yotsuba, corriendo en dirección al torneo.

Yukime, confundida, se volteo. Un grito contenido la detuvo, pues el rayo congelador que Yukimi había lanzado le llegó, congelándola por completo. Mientras que Yukimi se paralizó al ver que había congelado a su hermana, se volteo para ver a Karen, quien apenas aterrizar de su salto le dio con la metralleta espiritual, hiriendo a Yukimi hasta dejarla sin conciencia. El disparo de Karen había llegado también a Yukime congelada, quien se rompió en pedazos, dando así su muerte segura. Exhausta, la ningen se cayó al suelo, sobre todo el hielo que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. _"No cabe duda que Yotsuba y yo hacemos un gran equipo"_ pensó entonces, después de un bostezo, se quedo dormida en aquel verde pasto, sin siquiera recordar lo ocurrido. Solo cinco minutos bastaron para que se despertará, recordando que debía de ir al estadio, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia allá, intentando divisar a Yotsuba.

Y mucho mas adelantada que Karen, Yotsuba corría por los pasillos del estadio, intentando llegar a la pelea de Kurama. Yuka iba a darle el golpe final, el youko permanecía de pie, intentando permanecer consciente, con su chaqueta entreabierta y con sangre derramada en todo su cuerpo; todo aquello era exactamente como con la batalla con Touya, pero los escritos de Gama no estaban ni tampoco la planta que Kurama había plantado en su interior. Pues ya lo había tratado todo, sus semillas, su látigo, todo había sido congelado y Yuka había absorbido toda la energía de Kurama, privándole sus poderes. Yuka asomó su espada, poniéndose en posición y corriendo con la velocidad de los ninjas hasta Kurama:

- Esto es por Gama... – dijo, dándole un golpe.

Kurama dio un grito, pues el hielo filoso como espada le hizo una herida en pleno pecho.

- Esto es por Touya... – gritó, dándole un golpe igual, en sentido contrario.

- No, sensei... – susurró Touya, quien estaba en los camerinos, mirando lo que ocurría, sin poder hacer nada pues eso hubiera sido un insulto para Yuka.

La segunda herida había echo un punto de intersección en el pecho de Kurama, formando una gran equis de sangre y heridas de aquel youko, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Yotsuba aun estaba corriendo, confundida, pues no sabía que pasillo tomar. La pócima estaba en su regazo, corriendo a todas partes sin poder encontrar el estadio, pero sintiendo el dolor de su protegido.

- Y esto... – Yuka arrugó la nariz.

Justo entonces, Yotsuba pudo presenciar el túnel que la guiaba al torneo, corrió hacia allí lo mas rápido que pudo.

- ...Es por habernos quitado...

Yuka estaba furioso, se puso en posición con su larga espada de hielo espiritual. Yotsuba ya sentía el estadio en su rostro.

- ...¡LA LUZ!

Acompañando esto último, Yuka apuñalo a Kurama en todo el pecho, con su larga y filosa espada. Justo en ese entonces, la pelirroja se había detenido... para presenciar eso, desde todo su esplendor. Un enorme grito de Kurama, silenció al estadio, quedando todos sin habla. La sangre del youko se expandió por la plataforma. Botan, Hiei y Kuwabara se les encogió el corazón al ver esa imagen, y ni hablar de cómo estaba Yotsuba... botó el frasco con la pócima, haciéndose mil pedazos y el jugo de frutas esparcido en el suelo. La pelirroja quedó congelada, al igual que todos los espectadores. Lentamente, Yuka fue extirpando su espada de hielo, cubierta de sangre, del abdomen de Kurama, quien después de este ataque se desplomó en el suelo, con su pecho esparcido de sangre, una hermosa mirada cubierta con su rojo cabello y un satisfecho Yuka, que se volteo para volver con sus camaradas. Después de unos momentos de profundo silencio, todos los monstruos saltaron de la felicidad, exclamando una y otra vez el nombre de Yuka, aclamándolo por la venganza, después de dos años finalmente se había vengado de lo último que había ocurrido en el torneo al respecto de Gama y Touya. Sin embargo, Touya, quien en esos momentos se encontraba viendo el torneo con Shaku y Jin, tampoco podían creer lo ocurrido. Koto tampoco podía contenerse al ver a Kurama en ese estado, pues en el fondo ella estaba de lado del equipo Urameshi.

- ¡Bien! Kurama no puede continuar – dijo, conteniendo su decepción - ¡la victoria es para el equipo Mashotskai!

Los espectadores, menos Shizuru, Yukina, Ogri y Koenma, estaban eufóricos y contentos por la muerte de Kurama. Claro, las chicas no. Pero todos los demonios aclamaban una y otra vez a Yuka. Yusuke estuvo a punto de levantarse a gritarles a todos, pero su fuerza no se lo permitía, apenas su dedo índice tenía movilidad. A Keiko y a Botan no se le resistieron asomarse las lágrimas. Hiei estaba devastado, y Kuwabara no podía creerlo, obviamente, Yukina ya estaba llorando mientras que Shizuru miraba, decepcionada, el resultado de la pelea que sin embargo, no le sorprendía, era como si se lo esperara. Yotsuba aun permanecía allí. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia la plataforma, poco a poco pasando los escalones. Llegando en plena ignorancia, apareció Karen tras ella, quien contempló la pócima de jugo de frutas derramada en el suelo.

- ¿¡Que demonios pasó aquí?! – gritó Karen, al ver que Yotsuba caminaba como zombi hacia la plataforma.

Cuando Karen corrió por la escalera, mas cerca de su amiga, se detuvo al ver como estaba Kurama. Atónita, y conteniendo las lágrimas, vio a Yotsuba, que paso a paso se acercaba a la plataforma, se acercaba a Kurama. Karen corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Yotsuba!

Al escuchar esto, todos los conocidos de ella se voltearon a contemplar a la pelirroja que se acercaba, con la mirada perdida, hacia Kurama. Kuwabara, agitando las manos nervioso, se paró frente a ella para explicarle todo.

- ¡Yotsuba! Pasó que...

La chica ni lo miró, pasó de largo. Kuwabara se apartó, intentando explicar lo que jamás podría ni se atrevería a decir de nadie, ni mucho menos de Kurama... a Yotsuba. Después pasó frente a Hiei, quien estaba cabizbajo.

- Él... él... – balbuceó Hiei, intentando decirlo.

Yotsuba tampoco lo miró, continuó caminando, frente a él.

- Yotsuba... no pudo... – se lamentó Botan – hizo lo que pudo... estuvo todo este tiempo luchando y...

Ignorándola, Yotsuba rodeó a Botan, evitando contacto visual y de cualquier tipo con ella, dándole a entender que no le interesaba escucharla. Karen la seguía, tampoco podía explicarse de nada. Yotsuba se subió a la plataforma, fue entonces recién cuando Karen se detuvo y comenzó a llamarla, para que se bajase de allí. Pero la pelirroja no escuchó, ni cuando Koto se le acercó para advertirle:

- Disculpe Srta. Yotsuba – dijo, deteniéndola con una mano en frente – pero esta estrictamente prohibido que suban a la plataforma personas que no van a pelear, a menos que usted sea el próximo contrincante.

Koto tenía dudas, pues Yotsuba se veía muy cansada, y no solo eso, trastornada por lo que había visto. Yuka la miraba desde los camerinos. Yotsuba, apartó a Koto, dirigiéndose a Kurama, quien estaba desplomado en el suelo. Se agachó en frente de él, contemplándolo en ese estado.

- Kurama... – le susurró, pasando una mano por sus mejillas, estaban frías. – No te mueras...

Una lágrima se derramó de sus ojos, cayendo en la boca del youko. Su mirada estaba sellada por sus párpados, pero no, Yotsuba se quedó allí, como si en cualquier momento volviera a abrir sus esmeraldas, sonriéndole tan cálidamente, como siempre y preguntándole que le pasaba, de porqué lloraba. Eso era lo que Yotsuba en esos momentos deseaba. El miedo por perderlo, el miedo por no verlo mas, era enorme pero no lo quería asumir, muchas veces Kurama había estado apunto de morir. Tanto como cuando Youko, como en todas las batallas que había estado con o sin ella. _"No llegué a tiempo..."_ se maldecía Yotsuba, tomando su mano, estaba tan fría. Muchas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. Pensar que esos ojos, SUS ojos, no se abrirían mas. Acarició levemente su cabello, aun esperanzada que las cosquillas que pasaran bajo sus orejas lo despertarán... y también que ella se despertara de la pesadilla que era perderle. La pesadilla se volvía tan real. Koto se acercó a ella, le explicó que entendía como se sentía, y que lo había visto todo, pero que tenía que quitarse de la plataforma. La animadora le movía, intentando despertarla, Yotsuba no paraba de derramar lágrimas y de mirar a Kurama, nunca se le había visto así. Karen y Hiei se le acercaron por detrás, Karen le abrazó por la espalda:

- Perdóname... – le dijo – debimos haber venido antes, lo siento.

Yotsuba permaneció en silencio.

- Yotsuba, por favor no te quedes así... Yotsuba...

La chica no reaccionaba, parecía como si su alma también hubiera muerto. Koto y Karen le mecían para que se despertara y se bajara de la plataforma, pero Yotsuba había perdido la consciencia. Aquel brillo de vida en sus ojos había desaparecido. Hiei bajo la mirada, privándosela con su cabello negro.

- Si quieres yo mataré a Yuka – le dijo a Yotsuba – en honor de Kurama, y para que sientas su venganza.

Yotsuba le miró, Hiei sintió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos. Estaban tan... muertos, como si ella hubiera fallecido de verdad, como si fuera Yotsuba... su alma y aquella alegría común se hubiera perdido ante perder a Kurama, ella se sentía perdida consigo misma...

Dos días después...

Después de la muerte de Kurama, todos los chicos volvieron al Ningenkai, con caras largas, imposibles de subir el ánimo. Todos le explicaron a su familia que Shuuichi había muerto, cosa que impacto y fue un intenso dolor a los Minamino. Yotsuba, quien vivía con ellos como 'estudiante de intercambio' presencio todo, era insoportable ver a Shiori con ese rostro tan apenado, por haber perdido a su hijo. Yotsuba sentía deseos de disculparse pero ¿cómo le explicaba que había sido su culpa? Si ni siquiera Shiori sabia que su hijo Shuuichi Minamino en verdad se llamaba Youko Kurama¿cuándo iba a saber todo lo ocurrido? Yotsuba optó por guardar silencio, como no podía continuar quedándose en casa de los Minamino, pues su protegido estaba muerto. Apenas una semana después de su muerte, viendo tan deprimida a Shiori y a su hermano, Shuiichi, estuvieron preparando el funeral. Un día antes, Yotsuba exigió a Koenma que la llevara a Inglaterra, con Hinako y su padre, después de todo, él la había traído a Japón.

- Pero ¿no irás al funeral? – preguntó Koenma.

Obviamente ambos sabían de que funeral hablaban.

- No... no pienso ir – respondió Yotsuba, secamente.

Esta respuesta fue tan solo sin mirarle. Se despidió amablemente de Shiori, con un tierno abrazo, de Shuiichi, quien le besó en la mejilla, dijo que debía de volver a su país. La pelirroja se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Karen y Hiei, estuvo apunto de tocar el timbre... pero después de unos segundos se arrepintió, dio media vuelta y se fue. No quería que todos se enteraran. Esa misma tarde, sin despedirse de nadie, Yotsuba partió en un avión en dirección a Inglaterra, y al llegar allá, sorprendió a Hinako, su hermana, y a su padre, al llegar a su puerta.

- He vuelto... – susurró Yotsuba, con la voz quebrada.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, y la chica llevaba una capucha con un gorro, con dos valijas en ambas manos. Hinako le abrió la puerta, boquiabierta, y recibió dicho comentario. Después de dos años, Yotsuba había vuelto. La rubia le ordenó entrar, Yotsuba, con un suspiro aliviado, así lo hizo.

- ¡Genial hermanita! – exclamó – aunque no lo creas, te extrañé mucho. Estás enorme.

- Tú también – contestó Yotsuba – has crecido uno o dos centímetros.

Hinako hizo una mueca de fastidió. Yotsuba se rió sin ganas. Ambas se instalaron en la sala, Yotsuba miraba hacia todas partes, como buscando a alguien. Hinako la miraba, y adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Papá esta en el trabajo – la rubia se desplomó en un sofá. - Y cuéntame Yotsuba ¿por qué regresaste?

A la pelirroja le sonó extraña su pregunta. Frunció el ceño, preguntándole:

- ¿Por... por qué lo dices¿Es que acaso no puedo querer venir a mi propia casa?

- ¡Por favor! – Hinako sacudió las manos – te conozco mucho, estoy segura que estabas de lo mejor allá en Japón. Siempre te ha gustado, tiene que haber sido un motivo muy fuerte para que hayas vuelto a Inglaterra... ¿Yotsuba?... ¡¿Yotsuba?!

La pelirroja ni le miraba, ni le respondía, pues unas cuantas lágrimas se habían dejado caer de sus ojos, recordando nuevamente aquella... horrible imagen. La cual nunca podría quitarse de la cabeza. Yotsuba se desplomó en el sofá, conteniendo los gemidos.

Unos días después, Yotsuba guardó silencio sobre lo que había pasado en Japón, pero Hinako quería saberlo a toda costa. Ese día era lunes, primer día de escuela, Yotsuba pasaba a primero de secundaria, mientras que Hinako pasaba a quinto año de primaria. Ambas iban a la misma escuela, Paddington School, hacía mucho tiempo que Yotsuba no iba a su antigua escuela, pues ya se había acostumbrado al Sarayashiki. Entró de golpe al salón, sorprendiendo a todos, pues había uno que otro compañero que la reconocía. Entre ellos estaba Paulette, la chica del comienzo, era francesa y su cabello era un plateado curioso, con profundos ojos azules, era muy correcta y tranquila; había sido amiga de Yotsuba desde hace mucho tiempo. Una de sus mejores amigas, también, Chelsea, una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la chica mas linda del grado. Yotsuba se dispuso a hablar con ambas y le comentaron lo ocurrido últimamente. De pronto el profesor entró, silenciando a los alumnos y ordenándoles que tomen sus lugares.

- Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en nuestro salón – concluyó el profesor Wisley – su nombre es Dan Antell y espero que todos lo hagan sentir como en casa. Adelante.

Frente a todos los alumnos, pasó un muchacho increíblemente apuesto, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos azules. Tenia un aspecto serio, a la pelirroja le recordó ese semblante mucho a Hiei. Sus ojos eran profundos y bastante hermosos. El profesor le ordenó sentarse junto a Ruth, la eterna rival de Yotsuba, una chica de cabello pelirrojo echo dos tomates, con ojos verdes y muy coqueta. Ella quedó babosa ante este chico. Yotsuba no pudo evitar reírse ante esto, pues en verdad Ruth era patética. Cambió de parecer cuando vio a su propia amiga, a Chelsea, intentando llamar también la atención de Dan, quien ignoraba tanto a Chelsea como a Ruth. Eso le recordó tanto a cuando Karen y ella se peleaban por Hiei... y luego cuando ella y Botan, y en general, todos esos momentos que le hacían sentir tan bien como con una enorme melancolía que le hacia sentir, todo le recordaba a él... a su youko.

Estaban en el recreo, Chelsea, Paulette y Yotsuba estaban hablando muy animadas de todo. Sin embargo, Chelsea era la única que hablaba, y esto se pudo notar, pues era sumamente extraño que Yotsuba estuviera tan silenciosa, tan discreta. A la misma rubia le entró la curiosidad por saber:

- ¿Qué te pasa Yotsuba? – preguntó Chelsea de repente.

- ¿A mi¡Nada! – respondió, agitando las manos.

- ¡Vamos! Esa no te la creo...

- Yo tampoco... – respondió una voz conocida.

Las tres se voltearon, viendo a Hinako y tres de sus amigas, una peliazul, otra de cabello plateado y otra pelirroja, con una actitud altanera, de que quería saber que pasaba con Yotsuba.

- Dime que te pasa hermanita – amenazó Hinako – me preocupas.

- Es cierto, - le dijo Paulette – tú no sueles estar así de deprimida¡te vieras en clases!

- Y ni te emocionaste con el chico nuevo – suspiró Chelsea. – Es un bombón.

Yotsuba dio un largo e intrigante suspiro.

- Supongo que... estoy enamorada – terminó diciendo la pelirroja.

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – gritaron todas, Hinako, sus amigas, Chelsea... incluso Paulette llegó a gritar. (cosa extraña viniendo de ella)

Yotsuba se paró del suelo y caminó en ninguna dirección, mirando el cielo, con una nostalgia que nadie le quitaría. _"Nunca se lo dije..."_ se lamentó Yotsuba. Era cierto, nunca ninguno de los dos se dijo lo que en verdad sentían. La pelirroja se golpeo así misma, gritándose mil insultos, pensando en que su amado youko jamás se había enterado de nada. Su dolor fue el doble de intenso, se desplomó de rodillas en el pasto, sin poderse contener mas, lloró y lloró. Las lágrimas corrían sin detenerse y los gemidos de tristeza, no soportaba mas. Se dejó caer en el pasto, a llorar. Cuando sus amigas y su hermana habían reaccionado, se acercaron corriendo a ella, iban a preguntarle con emoción que tanto había pasado en Japón... esos dos años, se detuvieron cuando vieron a Yotsuba en aquel aspecto. Adaptaron seriedad al asunto e intentaron acercarse a preguntarle algo, Yotsuba se aferró al pasto, ni siquiera podía decirle a nadie lo de Kurama. Chelsea se acercó, colocándole su mano sobre el hombro, intentando levantarla.

- Yotsuba... ¿cómo podemos ayudarte si no nos lo dices? – preguntó Chelsea, extrañamente serena – nadie soportaría verte así, a cualquiera se le rompería el corazón.

La pelirroja se posó sobre el pecho de Chelsea, quien le abrazó amistosamente, acariciándole su cabeza anaranjada, levemente. Yotsuba aun lloraba, pero ya se había tranquilizado. Sus lágrimas no incluían gritos desesperados.

- ¿No nos vas a decir? – preguntó Chelsea, pasiva – somos tus amigas.

Yotsuba se hundió en el regazo de la rubia, negando con la cabeza. Todas quedaron decepcionadas, pues aun no podían saber ni enterarse de nada. Pidieron permiso y Yotsuba pudo irse a casa, pues con aquella pena trancada no podía seguir yendo a clases, por lo menos el resto del día.

Yotsuba volvió a su casa, muy apenada. No había nadie aparte de las empleadas, pues su padre solía trabajar todo el día, ya que era un detective reconocido. Se recostó en su cama, hundiendo el rostro en las sábanas, de esta manera se secaron sus lágrimas. Se levantó de la cama de golpe, recordando algo que podía haberla salvado. Tomó el kit del detective espiritual, tomó su localizador y comenzó a llamar a Koenma, no contestaba, intentó con Botan y tampoco atendió. En esos momentos había recordado que en ese preciso instante eran las siete de la tarde en Japón (allí eran apenas las once de la mañana), hora en que se efectuaba el funeral de Kurama. Ocupó su poder psíquico para llamar al Reikai, quien atendió con un mensaje de que pronto llegaría algún guía a atenderla. Yotsuba se quedó en su habitación, esperó media hora, ya se estaba resignando a su plan. En ese instante, de su ventana se dio a aparecer Ayame.

- Hola Yotsuba – saludó la guía espiritual - ¿qué se te ofrece?

- ¡Ayame! – exclamó la pelirroja – que bueno que te veo, quiero que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Un favor?

- Si, quiero que me lleves al Reikai.

- Puedo hacerlo, pero hay un desorden muy grande allá arriba, pues el Sr. Koenma bajó al Ningenkai y no ha aparecido. Todos los ogros, ángeles y guías están desesperados pues no hay nadie quien los organice.

- ¡No me interesa!

De pronto Yotsuba recordó que para su plan se necesitaba el cuerpo y el alma de Kurama. Quería que Koenma le regresara a la vida, era la solución. Pero el príncipe no estaría allá, entonces no habría caso.

- Bueno... – pensó Yotsuba, resignándose – llévame de todas maneras.

Estaba aun esperanzada. Pero Ayame insistió:

- ¿Para qué quieres ir? El príncipe Koenma no esta, él, Ogri y Botan tuvieron que hacer un asunto importante en el Ningenkai. No servirá de nada.

- ¡Por favor, Ayame¿Sabes cuantas cosas he hecho por el Reikai? De seguro muchas mas de las que han hecho todos los otros Ángeles.

Ayame dio un suspiro y asintió. Se subió en su escoba y se montó, Yotsuba, al tocar la escoba, sintió como su cuerpo ya no era material. Juntas flotaron en los cielos de Londres, dirigiéndose al Reikai. Al entrar, Ayame guío a Yotsuba hasta la oficina de Koenma, en la cual todos los ogros cargaban montañas de papeles, colocándolos sobre el escritorio de Koenma y corriendo desesperados. El escritorio estaba vacío. Fue entonces cuando Yotsuba se subió sobre la mesa (cosa que alteró a Ayame y a los otros) llamando la atención, gritaba:

- ¡Oigaaaan¿Alguien sabe donde esta el alma de Youko Kurama o Shuuichi Minamino?

Los ogros se detuvieron y se miraron entre sí. Una voz femenina y entusiasta llamó desde un pasillo, entrando así una conocida guía espiritual:

- ¡¡Yoooo¡Guía espiritual Miyu, reportándose!

Era una chica de cabello verde agua, ondulado y piel morena. Tenía un cierto parecido con Yuri, una de las animadoras del torneo de la oscuridad que animó con Koto. Esta chica llevaba un kimono morado y tenía un semblante similar al de Botan, una sonrisa atravesaba a su rostro.

- ¿Tú... tú conoces a Kurama? – tartamudeó Yotsuba.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Miyu – de hecho, yo fui la guía que lo trajo hasta aquí, pues Botan se negaba a hacerlo, creo que eran grandes amigos.

Yotsuba dio un gran respiro. ¡Pero entonces...¡Miyu debía de saber algo! Emocionada, tomó de los hombros a la chica, gritando:

- ¿Acaso tú sabes todo acerca de su muerte¿Incluyendo a que infierno fue¿Aun no lo condenan¿Su alma esta viva¡Di algo!

- Pues... – una gota se coló en la cabeza de Miyu, al ver la desesperación de Yotsuba – recuerdo que yo me ofrecí a anunciar su muerte, pues definitivamente es un chico terriblemente apuesto...

Yotsuba le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Era muy celosa. Miyu continuó:

- En fin, recuerdo que le anuncié con alegría su muerte, pero él estaba muy triste. Me dijo que amaba a una chica mas que nadie en este mundo, pero se había entristecido, ya que no la pudo ver ni decirle nada antes de morir, que trágico. Me dijo que nunca le pudo decir sus sentimientos...

A la pelirroja le llegó en el corazón esas palabras.

- Como sea... – prosiguió Miyu, con una sonrisa y el dedo índice en la boca – el chico estaba muy triste, ni yo pude subirle el humor. Luego estuvo en frente con Koenma y mencionaron algo de un trato, luego Kurama estuvo toda esta última semana vagando por el Reikai, ya que aun no le mencionaban un infierno. Hoy iban a otorgarle un infierno y...

- ...¿Y? –preguntó Yotsuba.

- ¡No sé que mas pasó! nn

La inglesa se desmayó al estilo anime. Se levanto con un montón de venitas y un puño contenido, pues al parecer iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía averiguar donde estaba Kurama.

- ¿Entonces no tienes idea de donde esta? – preguntó, entre dientes.

- No, lo único que tengo claro es que no puedes hablar con él – contestó, un poco mas seria.

- ¿Y por qué¡Vine para hablar con él!

- ¡Lo siento! No tengo idea de que le pasó, creo que ya lo ingresaron a un infierno, pues hoy su alma fue llevada a otro sitio aparte del Reikai.

Eso le chocó a Yotsuba. La chica asintió, sin habla, y le pidió a Ayame que la dejara a su casa. Esta así lo hizo. Aterrizaron en la mansión y en la habitación de la chica, quien cuando Ayame se fue, se lanzó a la cama, directo a llorar. Era obvio lo que pasaba, Koenma y Botan y claro, todos los demás estaban en el funeral, pues ya el alma de Kurama había sido entregada a un infierno y no lo volverían a ver mas. Yotsuba lloró con muchas ganas, nuevamente. Hasta que a su puerta tocó alguien, apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y abrir la puerta.

- Hola... – saludó Hinako, tímidamente.

La chica acababa de llegar de la escuela, pues aun llevaba el uniforme y la mochila. Entró sin pedir permiso a la habitación de Yotsuba, quien ni siquiera le habló, la rubia se sentó en su cama, yendo directo al grano:

- ¿Y¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

Yotsuba rompió a llorar, Hinako dio a entendido que no era el mejor momento, así que salió prudentemente de la habitación, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ella tenia desde ese entonces, después de aquellos días, tenia claro que Kurama jamás volvería, que su error había sido grave y que ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Nunca mencionó nada a nadie, ni a Chelsea ni a Paulette ni siquiera a Hinako. Los únicos amigos que sabían de eso eran sus amigos en Japón, los que habían presenciado ese horrible momento. Desde esos momentos, Yotsuba se juró que no volvería a Japón, y así transcurrió un año... intentando olvidar a Kurama, pero él siempre había estado presente. Vivió todo ese tiempo en Inglaterra, intentando olvidar su pasado, su pasado como Ángel. No estuvo en contacto con Koenma ni quería saber del Urameshi Team, y por lo tanto tampoco quería conversar con Karen, pues ellos si que sabían porqué Yotsuba actuaba de esa manera...

**Un año después...**

**Ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra. 17:45 HRS.**

Yotsuba corría en plena lluvia, intentando no mojarse, y llegar seca (o algo similar) a su casa. Se había quedado mas tarde en la escuela pues la habían castigado, y le había tocado aquella maldita lluvia. Chelsea y Paulette no estaban castigadas así que no pudo irse con ellas. Corría, sin poder ver al frente siquiera. De pronto chocó con alguien... estrellándose así con el suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó una voz masculina, muy conocida – ehh... ¿Yotsuba?

La pelirroja se levantó enseguida, de golpe, con rostro molesto, dispuesta a darle su merecido a quien la había tirado al suelo. Su actitud cambió de golpe al encontrarse de frente con Dan Antell, el chico nuevo del año pasado, quien ahora obviamente no era nuevo.

- Perdóname, Yotsuba – le sonrió – no te había visto¿por qué tanta prisa?

- Tengo que llegar a casa – dijo Yotsuba, con prisa – si no te has dado cuenta, esta lloviendo – le sonrió, esto provocó que Dan se sonrojara.

- Si bueno, estoy con paraguas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy dando un paseo.

- ¿¡Un paseo¿Con este clima? Yo si fuera tú estaría en casa.

- Es que me encantan los días lluviosos, me traen lindos recuerdos.

Yotsuba se calló. A ella no, pues cuando tomó el aeropuerto a Inglaterra, sin avisarle a nadie, sin despedirse de sus amigos, con intenciones de no verlos jamás (y de hecho, no los ha vuelto a ver) estaba lloviendo, idéntico a como en esos momentos en que se subía al avión. Los recuerdos volvían... otra vez. La chica no pudo evitar deprimirse.

- ¿Dije algo que no debía? – preguntó Dan, de una forma muy prudente.

- No, no es nada... – sonrió Yotsuba.

De pronto la chica recordó que debía de rehacer su vida, pues la muerte de Kurama le había afectado mucho. Quedó mirando unos segundos a Dan. Él también le quedó mirando, intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Finalmente, logró decir:

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Yotsuba asintió, contenta. Esperaba esa pregunta. Juntos, bajo el paraguas de Dan, iban él y Yotsuba, en rumbo a la residencia Tenjo. Al llegar, Yotsuba le invitó a pasar, pues solo estaban Hinako y las empleadas. Al entrar, había un ambiente tibio en la mansión, los chicos aprovecharon de secarse, Dan ayudó a Yotsuba a prender la chimenea. Y allí estaban los dos, sentados con unos camisones que Yotsuba le había ofrecido a Dan y uno de ella, con sus ropas frente al fuego, secándose. Ambos permanecían frente a la chimenea, en la alfombra blanca y sedosa, comiendo galletas y tomando un té caliente que las sirvientas les habían ofrecido. Hinako les estaba observando desde la escalera, viendo si pasaba algo entre los dos, pues ella estaba obsesionada con que su hermana consiguiera novio, sobretodo porque Yotsuba había estado tan triste el año entero. Dan y Yotsuba estaban hablando de muchas cosas, fue entonces cuando tocaron el tema del amor y de los novios y romances anteriores, Dan le contó de sus experiencias a Yotsuba, quien permanecía en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin hacer ningún comentario del tema. Fue entonces cuando Dan terminó su historia, que le preguntó, después de unos segundos de silencio:

- ¿Y tú¿Has tenido alguna experiencia?

La pelirroja aparentó como si se hubiera atorado con el café, para distraerlo, pero Dan no se lo creyó, pues ni se inmutó al ver que Yotsuba tosía como perro.

- ¿Y? – insistió, después que dejó de toser.

- He tenido dos novios... – terminó por decir.

- ¿A que edad¿Quiénes¡Cuenta!

- Bien... uno fue aquí en Inglaterra, cuando yo era pequeña, tenía cinco años. Fue un noviazgo de niños pero era muy hermoso. El otro fue a los ocho años, con el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga, fue en Japón. – Yotsuba se refería a Wataru – Y bueno, tuve un tercer romance, pero de él no quiero hablar...

- ¡Vamos! – la animó Dan – puedes confiar en mí.

La pelirroja lo miró. Sus ojos mostraban sinceridad y viveza, le pareció tan irónico, pues eso era justamente lo que había muerto en sus propios ojos con la muerte del youko. ¡Aj... debía dejar de pensar en eso!

- Bueno, te contaré, pero esto es un mega secreto – Yotsuba le mostró el meñique – hazme la promesa que no lo divulgarás a nadie. ¡Promesa de meñiques!

- Te lo juro – dijo el castaño, enrollando su meñique con el de Yotsuba.

- Bien... hace un año, cuando vivía en Japón, hubo un chico, este chico es dos años mayor que yo. Él y yo fuimos grandes amigos siempre, pero todo el tiempo yo lo quería como "algo mas" incluso creo que él también sentía lo mismo, pero creo que fui demasiado orgullosa para decirlo. En fin, digamos que... de una manera inexplicable que no puedo decir, él murió, y fue por mi culpa.

Dan se sobresaltó.

- Él... – continuó Yotsuba, intentando no llorar – me había confiado una pócima que le permitiría... vivir, ya sabes. Pero llegué justo para presenciar... como moría. Lo peor de todo, es que tanta fue mi pena que volví a Inglaterra, sin avisarle a nadie, a ningún amigo, solo a los conocidos que me alojaban en su casa, pero a nadie mas. Me fui sin verlos otra vez, y a pasado un año sin que los veo. Partí un día antes del funeral de... él.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se desparramaron de sus ojos. La pelirroja se disculpó, mientras con la manga se secaba los ojos.

- Eso es horrible... – se dijo Dan - ¿y no lo has superado, verdad?

Yotsuba negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó.

- Tu mirada muestra tanta tristeza, es singular, es como si tus ojos estuvieran en verdad perdidos en un vacío.

- Puede que tengas razón...

La chica se sintió muy mal, aun tenía la cabeza baja. Hubo un momento de silencio. Dan se sonrojó, y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

- Yotsuba... – le dijo, sin mirarla - ¿crees que podrás rehacer tu vida?

- Eso espero... no tengo miedo a enamorarme otra vez.

El chico le quitó la mano del hombro, suspirando, parecía nervioso. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y no podía mirar a los ojos a Yotsuba, quien permanecía ya mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿No temes a amar otra vez? – preguntó Dan, algo tímido - ¿le darías la oportunidad a alguien... como yo?

Yotsuba se sobresaltó. ¿Qué le estaba insinuando¿Es que acaso Dan quería con ella? La pelirroja se sonrojó de manera notable, pero permaneció mirándole, curiosa, e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Dan suspiró en un alivio.

- Que bueno... – le sonrió el chico – porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Y ante estas palabras, Yotsuba no se inmutó, solo cerró sus ojos. Los cerró para recibir el beso que se aproximaba, el rostro de Dan se acercó al de ella, él también tenia los ojos sin abrir. Rozando lentamente sus labios, comenzó a hacerle una leve caricia a Yotsuba, ambos sintiendo un exquisito beso. O eso pensó Dan, pues a Yotsuba no le pareció en lo absoluto agradable, no si un youko molesto te anda fastidiando en tu mente.

Desde esa noche, Dan y Yotsuba eran novios. Dan se despidió de la chica, muy contento, marchándose a su casa. Yotsuba se encerró en su habitación, sin notar en ningún momento la presencia de Hinako, que siempre había estado allí, observándolos. La chica se coloco en su ventana, apoyando sus codos en el marco y sus manos sujetando su rostro, mientras ella observaba la lluvia que caía y caía. No le gustaba la lluvia. Nunca le había gustado. Ahora sobretodo porque le recordaría el día en el que se fue de Japón y también el día en el que habría decidido rehacer su vida con un chico al que apenas quería, pues no se conocían del todo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y pasó otro año, en el que en esta fecha, Dan y Yotsuba cumplían un año juntos. Claro que la pareja estaba muy bien, pero a Yotsuba solo le recordaban los antiguos momentos con Kurama. Chelsea y Paulette, fieles amigas, como siempre apoyándola y felicitándola por su aniversario. Yotsuba estaba contenta, pero en el fondo de su corazón había un sentimiento aun guardado, la pena ya había salido, pues había vuelto a ser la chica entusiasta de siempre, pero sus ojos aun no mostraban aquella luz que toda la vida habían mostrado. Esa tarde Dan iría a su casa, para hacer intercambio de regalos y pasar aquel día juntos. El clima estaba algo frío, con niebla y ventisca, pero nada muy horroroso, no como el año anterior, que llovía de tal manera...

- ¡Hola Yotsuba! – le saludó Dan, sonriente.

- Hola cariño – Yotsuba le dio un pico – pasa.

El chico entró a la casa, que estaba vacía, claro... con las empleadas como de costumbre, pero Yotsuba había conseguido deshacerse de Hinako. Yotsuba le invitó a sentarse en la sala, en la mesa central había todo tipo de aperitivos, como en un cóctel. Después de comer, reír y conversar un rato. Shizuka, una de las empleadas, los llamó para la cena, la cual era digna de reyes. _"Papá hizo esto"_ pensó Yotsuba, en un suspiro, que Shizuka pudo deducir lo que pensaba, era su empleada favorita pues era la mas antigua y a quien tenían mas confianza. Dan y Yotsuba tuvieron una cena en la que quedaron totalmente llenos, de seguro al día siguiente tampoco comerían. Se sentaron de dicha forma en el sofá de la sala. La pelirroja se recostó en las piernas de su novio, reposando, el chico estaba sentado, con la cabeza de la susodicha en su regazo. Fue entonces cuando mencionaron los regalos. Yotsuba, de un golpe, se levantó y corrió hasta su habitación, encontró su regalo y se lo dio como una bala. Algo asustado por la intensidad en que se le había entregado la caja, Dan lo tomó y lo comenzó lentamente a abrir. Se entusiasmó cuando logró ver un pequeño relicario de oro, de aquellos que son colgantes y contienen fotos. Dan la abrió y pudo presenciar la foto de él y de Yotsuba, abrazados. Él le dio las gracias a Yotsuba, entregándole un sobre.

- Bien, con esto supongo que no será un pony – rió Yotsuba, mientras cogía el sobre.

La chica de un golpe rompió el sobre, Dan se impresionó con la ímpetu con que lo hizo. Un grito contenido se escuchó de la pelirroja, al ver un pasaje para Tokio, Japón. Miró por todas partes, era solo un pasaje.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Yotsuba, abrazándole – pero... ¿esto que significa¿Y porque solo hay uno¿No irás?

De pronto, Dan adaptó un aire mas serio, ordenándole a la chica que se sentase. Él y Yotsuba se sentaron en el sofá, ella lo miraba pero él estaba cabizbajo, igual que el día en que se le declaró y comenzaron. Sin embargo esto no era timidez, era un aire de algo que le debía decir, algo que parecía ser importante. Dan tomó aire y dijo:

- Verás... desde que me contaste todo lo que pasó con ese chico, el año pasado, creí que conmigo podrías volver a ser feliz, que no solo volvería tu sonrisa sino tus ojos también reirían como antes. Pero veo que me equivoqué. Ese chico en verdad debes de haberlo querido mucho, pues aquel brillo en tu mirada no aparece aun. Quiero que tomes este pasaje y vayas a Japón, que vayas con tus amigos y tengas la oportunidad de verlos una vez mas, y allí recién podrás saber si te quedas acá o decides volver a Japón, pues a pesar de que ya estas mejor que hace un año, eras mas feliz en Tokio.

Yotsuba no le discutió, pues todo eso era verdad. La chica le dio un abrazo, le dio las gracias y le dijo que era un chico muy inteligente, y que ojalá encuentre una mejor chica para él pronto, pues el compromiso entre ambos lo veía roto. Esto fue algo que hirió mucho a Dan, pero resignado asintió, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta. Yotsuba se la abrió, él, antes de despedirse, le dijo:

- Si cambias de parecer y te quedas en Inglaterra, avísame. Aun estoy disponible.

La pelirroja le sonrió, y le agradeció por tercera vez, dándole un beso final en la mejilla. Dan asintió y se fue caminando, con aire de rechazo pero profunda felicidad por haberle ofrecido tal regalo a su amada. Yotsuba cerró lentamente la puerta en su espalda, no sin antes contemplarlo yéndose a su casa, pasando por su acera, tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería haciendo eso. Sacudió su cabeza, y miró de arriba abajo el pasaje. _"Tengo que ir a empacar..."_ pensó, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su habitación.

Tomó una de sus valijas, pues no creía que se quedara por mas de una semana, y si deseaba quedarse a vivir allí, su padre le enviaría la otra valija con el resto de sus cosas. Dejó una carta explicándole todo lo ocurrido a su padre y a Hinako, pensando en que ambos entenderían el asunto. Por si a caso, le explicó a Shizuka lo que haría, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero antes de regañarla, Yotsuba ya se había ido. Rápidamente la terminó, y corrió con la valija y con el pasaje en el bolsillo de su abrigo, corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. Al llegar, estuvo unas dos horas intentando subir al avión, y cuando lo hizo, sintió un enorme nerviosismo. Sobretodo cuando el avión partió, luego se puso a reflexionar que había echo todo eso sin pensar, es decir ¿qué iba a hacer¿Qué les diría? Bueno, mejor después se preocupaba de eso. Yotsuba cerró los ojos, quedándose plácidamente dormida, mientras el avión se dirigía rumbo a oriente.

Cuando Yotsuba despertó, ya iban arribando a Japón. Al despegar, ya era el día siguiente, de hecho, eran las siete de la mañana. La chica se bajó del avión, cogiendo su valija y su abrigo, salió del aeropuerto, enfrentándose, después de dos años, con la misma torre de Tokio. La tentación la dominó, se subió en la torre, y vio toda la ciudad desde esa altura. Después de disfrutar su momento de gloria, bajo de la torre, dispuesta a buscar a los chicos ¿dónde iría primero? Un dolor de estómago insoportable le llegó al pensar que se encontraba allí... se encontraba en Tokio. Lo había echo con tanta rapidez que apenas se percataba de que ni siquiera había pensado en lo que haría, todo lo hubiera dejado para cuando llegara, y ahora que estaba allí no se le ocurría que hacer. Tenia claro donde quedaba la casa de Yusuke, de los Kuwabara, de Karen y Hiei y obviamente que recordaba la dirección de los Minamino, pero no pensaba hacerse a aparecer allá. Caminó por el parque, era su sitio favorito para estar, sobretodo porque allí habían transcurrido muchas de sus aventuras, la melancolía le estaba ganando. Se recostó bajo un árbol, pensando que haría, hasta que una voz conocida pero algo transformada le llamó. La mente de Yotsuba procesaba de quien era esa voz, sin embargo, apareció antes de haberlo deducido:

- ¿¡Yotsuba?! – gritó Karen, tirando las bolsas que traía - ¿¡eres tú?!

La pelirroja se paró, con una sonrisa. En verdad era irreconocible, había cambiado mucho. El cabello de Yotsuba estaba mas corto, echo melena, pues se había cortado las puntas muy seguido, ya no llevaba sus coletas, sino tenía el cabello suelto, estaba mas alta y mas esbelta, su rostro parecía ser el de una persona mas madura. Karen entristeció al no ver aun el brillo de los ojos de Yotsuba, que en todo ese tiempo no se había vuelto a aparecer. Karen también había crecido mucho, su cabello estaba mas largo, pero ahora sus trenzas se componían de trabas y adornos y peinados mas elaborados, su cara parecía mas madura, estaba igual de delgada y mas alta.

- Tanto tiempo... – le dijo Yotsuba.

Ambas se dieron un amistoso abrazo, que incluyó unas cuantas lágrimas y se largaron a reír como un par de drogadas (N/A: es que cuando Karen y Yotsuba están juntas siempre parecen drogadas xDDD), pero de algo no había duda, estaban felices de volverse a ver, lo mismo siempre había ocurrido siempre cuando Yotsuba se iba a y volvía de Inglaterra.

- ¡Eres una idiota! – gritó Karen - ¡no tienes ni idea de la mitad de cosas que han pasado en tu ausencia!

- ¡Tú tampoco sabes que ha sido de mí! – exclamó Yotsuba. – Creo que deberemos ir a tomarnos algo a comentarlo¿no?

- Lo sé... pero ahora no puedo... – Karen parecía mirar a otra parte.

- ¿¡Qué¿Acabamos de encontrarnos y te vas?

- P-perdón pero debo irme¡adiós!

Karen se dio media vuelta, rápidamente, tomando sus bolsas y corriendo lejos. Yotsuba le quedó mirando, sintiéndose abandonada por la forma en que la recibían. Parecía como si Karen hubiera visto algo que le hubiera indicado escapar. Las cosas se explicaron cuando una voz atrás, también curiosamente conocida le dijo, casi en un susurro:

- Parece que le doy miedo...

_"Esa voz..."_ pensó Yotsuba, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Lentamente, logró ver quien estaba a su espalda, y presenció, ante sus ojos, a Kurama. Él ya no era un niño, su rostro mostraba en verdad que él ya era un hombre. Su cabello sin duda había crecido bastante, pero seguía tan rojo como siempre, su semblante también había cambiado, era algo mas maduro e incluso se veía mas inteligente que antes. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron lentamente, sin decir nada¿qué demonios...? Sintió como si su corazón latiese cada vez mas fuerte, sintió una calidez interior tan intensa que le hizo sentir extraña. No dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando, sorprendida, al chico que la había conquistado, que la tenía por completo aunque no se mostrara así. Unas lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos rojos de Yotsuba, y sin más, corrió hacia él directo para volar hacia sus brazos, el abrazo que nunca se habían dado. Él lo recibió, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica, había crecido mucho. La pelirroja sintió en su cabello las lágrimas que caían en silencio, también Kurama presenció los ojos disimuladamente llorosos de Yotsuba.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó ella, con voz quebrada – estuve estos últimos dos años sufriendo por tu pérdida – le abrazó con más intensidad.

Kurama la silenció con un dedo, que selló de esta forma sus labios, mientras la chica se ruborizaba y Kurama le dijo, con voz amable y comprensiva:

- Vamos a un lugar mas cómodo... a Shuiichi le gustara verte otra vez.

Yotsuba tenía claro que se refería a que fueran a su casa. La chica asintió. Juntos, caminando uno junto al otro, fueron a la residencia de los Minamino. Yotsuba miraba una y otra vez los alrededores, estaba tan igual, pareciese como si ayer hubiera sido la última vez que estuvo en ese sitio, en Tokio, junto a Kurama. Al llegar a su casa, Shiori casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver a Yotsuba, la recibió con un tierno abrazo y la invitó a pasar. Shuiichi quedó sin palabras al ver a Yotsuba¿qué podría decirle? En fin, Kurama de pronto sintió una preocupación y se angustió, pero intento disimular aquella intriga que había pasado por su cabeza en esos momentos. Él y Yotsuba estaban en silencio, en su habitación, ninguno quería romper ese romántico pero secreto momento de mutuo cariño, sentados en la cama de Kurama uno junto a otro.

- ¿Qué... ha pasado en este último tiempo? – preguntó Yotsuba, finalmente.

- Muchas cosas – suspiró Kurama – comenzando porque hace poco Yusuke, Kuwabara y Keiko entraron a la universidad.

- ¡Supongo que ya estas hace tiempo en ella!

- Bueno, este es mi segundo año. Estoy estudiando medicina. Bien... te sorprenderá saber que Hiei y Karen están juntos.

-¿¡En serio?!

- Si, pero es un secreto, es decir, se supone que no lo sé, pero ya los he visto muchas veces en acto sospechoso. Pregúntale a Karen, tal vez te lo confirme.

- ¿Y Yusuke y Keiko¿Siguen juntos?

- Por supuesto, de hecho, van a la misma uni.

- ¡Genial! – hubo un pequeño silencio, ambos se contemplaron, con angustia, estaban pensando lo mismo. - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué? – preguntó Kurama, alterado.

- ¿Tienes novia?

El youko se quedó callado, bajando la cabeza, era como si esa hubiera sido exactamente la pregunta que no quería que apareciera, pero ya esta. Sin ocurrírsele nada, asintió con la cabeza. Yotsuba sintió una profunda pena al haber recibido esa respuesta.

- ¿Con Botan, cierto?

El chico asintió, aun sin poder mirarle. La pelirroja sintió deseos de llorar, o golpearle, o golpearse así misma. Un resentimiento por Botan nació desde entonces, o puede que antes ya había estado presente pero no se había fijado en ello. Mientras que Kurama no sabía donde ocultarse, pues no sabia que otra pregunta iría aun mas adelante, su corazón casi pudo haber explotado al escuchar que ella decía:

- Si, yo también tenia novio.

- ¿Tenías? – preguntó, extrañado, subiendo la cabeza.

- Si, ayer terminamos.

Inexplicablemente, Kurama se sintió feliz, pero luego se pasó películas y se volvió a deprimir.

- Volviste por eso¿no? – preguntó Kurama, angustiado.

- Pues no y si.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Te contaré todo, si tú me cuentas todo.

- ¿Todo¿Desde que no nos vemos?

- Ehh...si...

La voz de la chica comenzó a temblar ante esto último. Recordó que aun no sabía que había pasado desde la muerte de él, y de porqué ahora estaba vivo, pues no se había molestado en saberlo, con que él estuviera vivo era mas que suficiente. Kurama le hizo una señal con que comenzara, ella, en un suspiro, asintió.

- Te cuento, cuando estabas peleando con Yuka, Karen y yo fuimos a buscar la pócima, y al tenerla, vinimos a toda velocidad al torneo. Sin embargo, en medio camino, las asistentes de Yuka llegaron y se cruzaron en nuestro camino, evitándonos pasar. Yukimi peleó con Karen y yo con Yukime, finalmente, cuando ya decidimos que había mucha prisa, Karen y yo nos hicimos señas y logramos matar a una y dejar inconsciente a la otra. Logrando así, ir al estadio. Yo iba mas adelantada que Karen, pero cuando llegué, lo único que presencié fue el golpe final de Yuka, y tu grito de muerte – al recordarlo, los ojos de Yotsuba comenzaron a llorar. – Me sentí tan mal después de eso, pues habías muerto por mi culpa, comprobé que te habías muerto, luego lloré y estuve un rato junto a ti. Mi mirada perdió su vida, o al menos eso me dicen todos. Pasó una semana, tu mamá estaba devastada, un día antes de tu funeral, era un día lluvioso, partí en secreto, solo Koenma lo sabía porque él me había dado el pasaje, partí de vuelta a Inglaterra, sin despedirme mas que de tu madre, de Shuiichi y de Koenma. Al día siguiente, fui a mi primer día de escuela, y estaba tan deprimida que me sacaron de clases, yo aproveché para ir al Reikai, pero ni Koenma ni Botan ni tú estaban allí. Una chica... Miyu creo que se llamaba, me dijo que ninguno estaba y yo pensé que habías muerto en el infierno, que tu alma ya se había ido y Koenma y Botan estaban en tu funeral. En fin, volví muy triste a Inglaterra. Hice amigos, pero permanecí triste todo ese año, sin comentarle de esto a nadie. Hasta que pasó un año, era un día lluvioso y entristecido, fue cuando Dan, un chico de mi curso, y yo comenzamos a ser novios pues le conté lo que había pasado.

- ¡¿Le contaste...?! – exclamó Kurama.

- ¡No! – lo interrumpió Yotsuba – le dije sin los detalles del Reikai y... ya sabes.

El youko suspiró, asintiendo mas aliviado.

- En fin... estuve un año con él. Ayer fue nuestro aniversario, me dio un pasaje a Japón y me dijo que viniera a ver a mis amigos, pues parecía que era mas feliz acá que en Inglaterra. Y bueno, terminamos porque él tenia claro que aun no... te había olvidado – Kurama se sorprendió ante esto – y me vine.

El pelirrojo asintió, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mirándola, dando un nuevo y profundo suspiro.

- Lo que es yo... debiste llegar antes – le dijo – pues es verdad que morí. Una chica me llevó al Reikai, donde me encontré con Koenma. Admito que me decepcioné pues creí que yo no te importaba, pero al verte tan devastada por mi causa cambié mi opinión, pero aun estaba triste. Pasó una semana, iban a hacerme el funeral y después quemar mi cuerpo, pero Koenma me dijo que me daría una oportunidad, pues te ibas a quedar mal. Entonces, en el mismo funeral, Botan me llevó con Koenma al funeral donde estaban todos (mi familia y mis amigos) y él de polizón. Entonces le dio el ritual de vida, cuando nadie miraba, yo posesioné mi cuerpo y Botan me dio el respiro de vida.

Yotsuba se sobresaltó, pues eso significaba que se habían besado. En fin, no podía quejarse, ya que ella misma se había marchado un día anterior. Kurama continuó:

- Mi rostro poco a poco comenzó a ruborizarse de manera normal, y logré levantarme, frente a todos. Habían muchas flores a mi alrededor, mi mamá se desmayó al ver como me levantaba. Les sonreí a todos como diciendo "¡Hola" – él rió de una manera cautivante. – Yusuke y los otros entendieron que era por Koenma, y guardaron silencio, pero de funeral pasó a ser una fiesta. Me llevaron al doctor y él dijo que yo estaba perfectamente. Desde entonces mi vida volvió a ser la misma sino fuera... – él se sonrojó, bajando su cabeza - ...porque tú no estabas allí, y Koenma después nos explicó que te habías ido a Inglaterra. Después de eso, Botan se me declaró y nos hicimos novios, hemos estado dos años juntos... pero...

Se notaba enseguida que a Kurama le costaba decir lo que tenia que decir, o simplemente temía que Yotsuba se enterara de algo, o incluso le daba vergüenza. Kurama se acomodó, acercándose un poco mas a ella, la chica y él se miraban de frente, sus rostros estaban a poca distancia. Se miraban, pero ninguno decía nada, eso había pasado tantas veces entre ambos... era algo extraño, sin embargo Kurama estaba acostumbrado a esa observación profunda entre ambos, mientras que a Yotsuba le incomodaba mucho pues ella no solía ser una persona muy delicada en ese asunto. El kitsune abrió la boca para explicar el asunto, pero no pudo hacerlo. Yotsuba estuvo unos momentos de reflexión. Iba a hacer una locura, pero antes de ello, Kurama mencionó, rápidamente:

- Yotsuba... yo no quiero a Botan como tú crees – parecía nervioso, le costaba mirarla a la cara – yo... estuve con ella porque me había salvado la vida ¿entiendes? Ella siempre me quiso y supongo que eso me motivó a estar con ella, pero no es lo que crees...

La pelirroja asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo, fijamente. Kurama no podía mirarle a los ojos, sentía calor y el palpitar de su corazón galopando a mil por hora, no paraba de tartamudear y de mirar hacia todas partes mientras que ella no estuviera en ninguna.

- Kurama... – le dijo Yotsuba, muy serena – yo jamás podré perdonarme, pues fue mi culpa que tú murieras, - de pronto tomó un aire de fastidio – y peor aun que... esa, haya reparado mi error dándote el respiro. ¡Eso lo debí haber echo yo!

Yotsuba estaba impresionada con lo que decía, pero no podía parar, y Kurama se sonrojó aun mas, de manera notable.

- Como fue mi culpa que murieras – continuó Yotsuba, alterada – debió ser mi responsabilidad haberte ayudado a vivir de nuevo.

- Pero me diste la espalda... – dijo Kurama, con aire deprimido.

- ¡No te di la espalda! – esto sonó en un grito indignado.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué te fuiste?! – Kurama también estaba alterado.

- ¡Porque creí que estabas muerto¡No podía seguir aquí si cada parte de Japón me recuerda a ti, me abre la posibilidad de encontrarte!

Ambos estaban rojos, tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia en la que se gritaban de cómo-no-te-das-cuenta. A pesar de la mucha vergüenza que ambos sentían, no podían dejar de decirse exactamente lo que su corazón les indicaba que en verdad sentían, pues ambos tenían claros sus sentimientos, las palabras no podían decirlas.

- ¡Pero debiste haber dado la cara en mi funeral! – gritó Kurama, parándose de golpe de la cama.

- ¡No quería angustiarme mas de lo que estaba! – Yotsuba también se levantó, quedando frente a él.

- ¡Eres una cobarde!

- ¿¡Perdón¿Yo una cobarde¡Solo me evite un sufrimiento que...!

La chica se detuvo entonces, no tenía palabras para continuar, pues se dedico a mirar el interior de los ojos de Kurama. Hace unos momentos estaban apagados, sus esmeraldas apenas se dejaban ver, y ahora el vigor volvía a él, como si algo volviera a su vida. Lo mismo Kurama pudo ver en la mirada de Yotsuba. Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose directamente a los ojos, viendo toda esa maravilla que alguna vez brotó de sus miradas, y ahora volvía, parecía como si su vida volviera. Yotsuba perdió el orgullo, y sin mas se lanzó a darle un intenso abrazo a Kurama, quien se quedó como piedra, sin entender a que se debía aquel gesto.

- Mis ojos perdieron la vida, el día en que tú perdiste la tuya – le susurró Yotsuba – no te vayas mas...

- Yo también sentí como si me moría... – le contestó Kurama, aun sin reaccionar al abrazo, y hablándole junto a su oído - ...pero fue cuando me enteré que te habías ido, desde entonces pensé de porqué había vuelto a la vida.

La pelirroja lo soltó, y le quedó mirando, sin expresión en su rostro. Cuidadosamente comenzó a pasar sus manos por el rostro bronceado de Kurama, acariciándolo. Un nuevo destello en sus esmeraldas pudo verse, poco a poco aquel verdor tenia mas poder, y él podía sentirlo.

- Te tengo una tercera oportunidad... – le susurró Kurama, mientras se dejaba acariciar con los dedos de Yotsuba, que rozaban su piel.

- ¿Oportunidad? – preguntó ella, suavemente.

- Ya desperdiciaste dos momentos en que pudiste haberme salvado la vida, como según tú estas en deuda conmigo.

- Y así es, pero ¿tercera oportunidad?

- ... – Kurama le quedó mirando fijamente. – Sálvame la vida.

Yotsuba frunció el ceño, miró hacia todas partes, y le observó curiosa.

- No veo el peligro – dijo, después de mirar a su alrededor.

- No me refiero a la vida terrenal... – Kurama se acercó lenta y seductivamente al oído de la pelirroja - ...la vida que mataste, en mi mirada.

La chica estaba aun mas confundida, era cierto que sus ojos perdieron la vida cuando ella se había ido, al igual como le pasó a Yotsuba, pero ¿cómo se puede regresar esa vida?

- Kurama... no sé como devolverte la vida que había en tus ojos hace dos años, a mi me pasa lo mismo y no sé como hacerlo.

El youko movió su cabeza, en un gesto de ternura y a la vez con un rostro sonriente, que tenía un semblante bastante travieso, sonaba algo malvado... o mas bien, atrevido. Era extraño, pues hacía tiempo que Yotsuba no veía esa sonrisa tan coqueta y seductora de Kurama en su rostro, la última vez había sido la primera y la última, la cual también estaban los dos solos. Era una mirada suplicante, una sonrisa coqueta y una actitud provocadora, Kurama permaneció unos momentos así. Yotsuba, creyendo que no había entendido el mensaje, se lo repitió.

- No sé como hacerlo... son tus ojos.

- Pero por tu causa ahora están así – su manera de hablar ahora sonaba provocadora, como si esperase conseguir algo.

- Entonces ¿me dejas con esta responsabilidad?

- Mm... si, me parece justo.

- ¿¡Que?! – la chica cambió de actitud confundida a indignada, comenzó a pasearse por la sala, alrededor de Kurama – ósea... yo estuve dos años llorando por tu recuerdo, ahora me entero que todo este tiempo estuviste vivo, y peor aun, con Botan...

- ¿Estas celosa? – la actitud de Kurama aun era atrevida y astuta.

- ¡Si! ...¡Ósea no...!

"Es divertido hacerla enojar" rió Kurama, para sus adentros.

- ¡No me cambies el tema! Como iba diciendo... – continuó la pelirroja, moviendo las manos y aun sin dejar de moverse por la sala - ...yo estuve todo este tiempo suspirando por ti, dejé a mis amigos en Japón para no toparme con tu recuerdo, no fui a tu funeral pues no pensaba verte en ese estado... deplorable, y ahora ¡me entero que Koenma pensaba resucitarte! Y ahora me vienes diciendo que te devuelva la vida de tus ojos¿es eso?

- Te recuerdo que el vigor de mi corazón, pues es eso al fin y al cabo, fue apagada porque tú te fuiste y volví a la vida para nada.

- ¡Pero también es tu culpa que yo me sienta a si de vacía¡La mirada expresa el interior de nosotros! Y mírame bien... porque no tengo el mejor semblante.

- Sea como sea... si tú recuperas tu vida, yo también lo haré – Kurama arqueó las cejas de una forma maliciosa, aun con esa sonrisa – así que te conviene.

Yotsuba pateó el suelo, resentida.

- ¿Qué hago? – le preguntó, rindiéndose finalmente.

- Usa tu imaginación...

La pelirroja le quedó mirando, pensando en que habría que hacerle a ella para que recuperara aquella vida que permanecía apagada. _"Si lo supiera hace mucho que lo habría echo... he estado triste todo este tiempo ¿no?"_ se hizo ese sarcasmo así misma. Luego quedó mirando el techo, contando hasta diez, a ver si se le ocurría algo. Una cosa surgió, pero era un poco atrevido, pero si lo probaba no estaría nada de mal. Le quedó mirando a Kurama, quien seguía parado, mirando la ventana, con la mano en los bolsillos y silbando discretamente, con una actitud de te-estoy-esperando que nadie aguanta, ni mucho menos alguien impaciente como Yotsuba._ "Nunca pienso antes de actuar"_ se dijo de una forma maliciosa, pensando en todo lo que había hecho ese mismo día, y nada lo había pensado.

Dio un par de pasos hacia Kurama, quien aun estaba volteado a la ventana, le puso la mano en el hombro, bruscamente lo volteo y lentamente se acercó a darle un suave beso. A Kurama lo encontró desprevenido, pero el chico cerró enseguida los ojos, al sentir contacto con los labios de la pelirroja, para sentirlos mejor. Poco a poco la respiración de la chica, que parecía una leve brisa que se acercaba a sus labios, se comenzó a agitar, y Kurama pudo sentirla tan cerca con dicha intensidad tan exquisita. Ella pudo presenciar como el youko aguantaba la respiración para recibir... el roce de sus labios. Yotsuba pasó sus manos tras sus hombros, abrazándolo de esta forma, y él pasó sus manos por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí. El beso duró bastante, pero fue bastante delicado. Ninguno quería soltarse ni hacer movimientos muy bruscos, pero la falta de aire los obligó a hacerlo, y quedarse mirando, frente a frente. Kurama reía, avergonzado, Yotsuba le quedó observando de una manera tan soñadora pero algo seria... como si un deseo se le hubiera cumplido y no estaba en la tierra para reaccionar que lo que había deseado por tantos años finalmente se hacia realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Kurama, temiendo a que ella estuviese arrepentida, pues su voz sonaba algo quebrada.

- Ai shiteru... – le susurró Yotsuba.

Claramente ella pudo verlo, y Kurama sentir todo. Las esmeraldas de Kurama se encendieron como nunca antes, y una radiante sonrisa se asomó en su boca, dándole un semblante precioso. Él sintió como su corazón latía con intensidad, nuevamente le llego ese curioso calor que no podía quitarse, era como un síntoma que llega en los peores momentos. Notó entonces que la mirada de Yotsuba era tan sincera, y con una alegría intensa, que pudo darle confianza de lo que decía y que porque no sonriera no significaba que no estuviera feliz, pues sus ojos mostraban una sonrisa incapaz de mostrar en otra parte.

- Yo también te amo – le dijo, acercando su boca a la de ella, rozándose – por favor, no te vayas nunca.

- Te lo juro... – le respondió esta, hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes que ahora ardían – tú no te vuelvas a morir, ten mas cuidado, y no me vuelvas a confiar tu pócima.

- ¿Qué pócima? Se te cayó cuando llegaste al estadio.

Ambos mostraron unas risas algo estúpidas, como nerviosas.

- Sálvame la vida... – le susurró Kurama, rozando su boca.

- ¿De nuevo? – preguntó Yotsuba, apartándose un poco.

- Tienes razón, me toca a mi...

Él la abrazó con intensidad, sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez, pero en un beso mas intenso que el anterior. Este ya no era suave, fue de golpe. Kurama pasó sus labios también por el cuello de la chica, quien sintió sus caricias bajo su cabello, nuevamente abrazándose.

Entendió desde entonces el error que cometió al haberse perdido esos dos años con él, en vez de haber estado de esa manera hasta aquel día, pero al fin y al cabo la culpa habría sido de Yotsuba, pues ella no se había atrevido a dar la cara... a verlo otra vez. Estuvo dos años triste, con agonía, para nada, pero eso no significaba que Kurama no hubiera estado igual, a pesar de que se encontrara junto a Botan, las cosas no habían sido igual. Las cosas finalmente no fueron así, y ellos quedaron de esta forma. La pelirroja y el chico ya habían pasado a la siguiente base, y el youko comenzó a besarla en su cama, retorciendo su cabello rojizo. Pasaron toda la noche juntos, aunque Kurama pudo asegurarle a su madre que solo estaban hablando, en fin... mejor que no se enteraran después de un tiempo.

El teléfono sonó, Yotsuba y Kurama estaban recostados en la cama, ella sobre el pecho del youko. Yotsuba atendió el teléfono, recordando que eso sería riesgoso, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de Karen.

- ¿¡Que haces ahí¡No me digas que...! – exclamó Karen, a través del auricular.

- Mañana te cuento, juntémonos en el café de siempre, a las tres... estoy algo ocupada ahora.

- Me lo cuentas todo...

- Claro, con detalles.

Ambas rieron y colgaron al mismo tiempo. Yotsuba se dirigió a paso lento hacia Kurama, quien dormía plácidamente, posándose sobre su pecho desnudo y besándolo directamente en la boca. Él, a pesar de que parecía dormido, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, atrapándola de esta manera. Yotsuba aprovechó para preguntarle:

- ¿Y¿Estás a salvo?

- ¿Hn? – preguntó Kurama, entre dormido y despierto, sin entender.

- Si ya te salve la vida, era mi deuda¿no?

Él youko rió con toda libertad.

- Te perdono... – le dijo.

- ¡Tonto!

Yotsuba le dio un pequeño golpe de gracia, y ambos comenzaron a revolcarse entre las sábanas, acabando finalmente Kurama sobre ella.

- Estas vivo otra vez... – le susurró Yotsuba.

- Tú también.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto?

- ¿Dime?

- No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Lo sé, me lo dijiste unas tres veces.

- Bueno... te lo vuelvo a decir, improvisé. Te besé sin pensarlo.

El chico hizo un gesto de una risa irónica.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti...

Y cerró la conversación recostándose en su pecho, quedándose profundamente dormido, mientras Yotsuba jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:) **

--

**Nota: **Un One-shot de larga duracion xD ojala les haya gustado, lo escribi hace tiempo una noche en la que llovia y escuchaba por la radio una hermosa cancion llamada "Salvame la vida", de alli nacio la idea. El personaje Yotsuba es un OC como se habran dado cuenta xD que aparecia como protagonista de un fic llamado _"Brujas"_, el cual me estaba yendo muy bien, pero debido al abandono, decidi eliminarlo de Fanfiction y volverlo a empezar, ya que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado de manera considerable xD aun asi gracias por los comentarios!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


End file.
